


Hair-Trigger Temper

by AgeOfAmbreigns (FlyingMonkey)



Series: Ambreigns One Shots [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hair-pulling Kink, M/M, Shield Ambreigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMonkey/pseuds/AgeOfAmbreigns
Summary: Dean loved Roman's hair; the way it fell down past his shoulders and the way it moved whenever Roman was in the ring; he loved Roman's hair when it was up in a bun or a ponytail; he especially loved the way it looked right after a shower, all wet and glistening. And well, if he could, he would touch Roman's hair all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this text post: what if the reason roman doesn’t like it when people touch his hair is ‘cause he has a hair-pulling kink that cookiethewriter made on Tumblr. (I posted this there first)
> 
> This might not be my best work so heads up. But I just couldn’t leave this alone. Oh, and it’s Shield-Ambreigns because that’s just what came to me?. (Also this may imply that they both have a hair-pulling kink??)

Contrary to popular belief Roman Reigns wasn't a person that got angry easily. He sort of gave out that vibe because of his though looks, especially while he was in the ring. But if you knew him personally, you'd know that he was actually a huge dork. That's what Dean thought anyway. When they were put together on The Shield, at first, Dean thought Roman was like that, but once he got to know him better he understood him a bit more.

 

If there was one thing Roman couldn't stand though was people messing with his hair. As in, people trying to touch his hair, or having his hair pulled during matches. It made Roman so angry. Sometimes Dean thought it was an exaggeration, other times he tried to touch Roman's hair just to rile him up. And other times he just felt like touching Roman's hair.

 

Because as much shit as Dean gave Roman about his hair, it was something that Dean quite liked about the other man. Dean  _ loved  _ Roman's hair; the way it fell down past his shoulders and the way it moved whenever Roman was in the ring; he loved Roman's hair when it was up in a bun or a ponytail; he especially loved the way it looked right after a shower, all wet and glistening. And well, if he could, he would touch Roman's hair all the time. Except he couldn't, because apparently his friend just hated it when people touched his hair. It was quite frustrating for Dean if he was being honest. So what if he was a bit obsessed with Roman's hair? So what if he was maybe a little attracted to Roman himself? it was not a big deal.

 

*****

 

It turned out that maybe it was a big deal.

 

They were currently in the locker room taking showers and changing out of their gear to go to the hotel. Dean was already done and just waiting for Seth and Roman so that they could leave. He was sitting down on a chair stealing glances at Roman who was packing his things, trying not to stare at him and failing.

"Why are you staring at me?" Roman asked without even looking away from his suitcase.

Dean immediately looked away,  _ so much for being inconspicuous. _

 

"I'm not" He replied, a bit annoyed at getting caught.

 

"Whatever" Roman said.

 

Dean tried not to do it again. And failed (again).

 

"Seriously?" Roman scoffed. 

 

"What can I say? I am admiring your beauty" Dean commented with a wide grin on his face.

 

Roman rolled his eyes at him.

 

"No seriously," Dean said as he got up from his chair and walked towards Roman, who had a very confused look on his face "you're like really pretty" he added. They were face to face now, so close that Dean could smell Roman's shampoo and it was honestly too much for him. Roman was still looking at him like Dean had grown another head, but he didn't move at all. Dean started laughing then, putting a hand on Roman's shoulder.

 

"I'm just messing with you man!" He said in between his laughter. Roman made a face at him and proceeded to not-so-gently remove Dean's hand from his shoulder. "Can't you take a joke?" Dean asked.

 

"Oh, I can take a joke. When it's funny" Roman argued.

 

Dean shook his head "Come on! Loosen up." He tried to make his point by shaking Roman by the shoulders. And then, because apparently, he had a dead wish, he passed his hand through Roman's hair.

 

Now, Dean had never successfully done this before; had always been stopped by Roman moving away or batting his hand away or something along those lines. So to actually be able to do it (to feel Roman's soft hair for at least a moment even if it was still damp from Roman's shower), excited him quite a bit. Or a lot.

 

Before anything else could happen Roman grabbed both of his wrists, and in a movement quicker than any other he'd ever seen Roman do, he slammed Dean against the nearest wall. It was a bit disorienting, but nothing he couldn’t take, he tried to break free of Roman's hold but aside from the firm grip on his wrists Roman's whole body was pinning him to the wall. It was very distracting for Dean. To have Roman so close to him, showing off his strength like that, it turned Dean on. A lot.

 

"What the hell is your problem?" Roman asked, almost yelled, and Dean felt his head spinning. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the hit or his arousal. He didn’t care either way.

 

"You're gonna beat me up? huh? just because I touched your  _ precious _ hair?" Dean asked mockingly and Roman pressed up against him a bit more. He was already half-hard and Roman seemed to notice because his face changed and the angry look he had was gone, replaced by confusion and Dean took his startled state to get a hand out of his grasp. He used said hand to get a hold on Roman's hair again and pull at it. Because he could, because Roman hit him first, and honestly because he wanted to. He expected to get a punch then, even prepared for it, but Roman groans and they were still pressed to each other so Dean could actually  _ feel  _ what pulling on Roman's hair did to Roman. His head went from Roman's face down to his crotch and back to his face, and he was pretty sure he got a full hard-on at that point. 

 

"You..." He tried to say something, forgot about it when Roman pulled on  _ his  _ hair and started to kiss him. Or tried to kiss him anyway. It was more of a crashing of lips and tongues and teeth and they pulled on each other's hair until they separated from each other. Gasping for air and still pressed against the wall. They kissed again. A bit softer but still as passionately. And they kept on kissing and grinding on each other until they heard someone.

 

"Are guys kidding me?" Seth said.

 

Dean still got Roman's hair in his hand, and Roman was still holding on to his, but they both turned to look at Seth. "Couldn't you at least wait till we got to the hotel or something? And since when are you two a thing?" Seth asked.

 

"Well, you were taking too long in the shower so..." Dean said as a way of explaining.

"And we aren't  _ a thing _ " Roman added, which OK... It did not sting. Not at all. Dean thought he could hide the look of hurt on his face, but once Roman looked at him he added "I mean we weren't... We were friends, you know. And then... and then" he tried to correct himself, stuttering and blushing and Dean just beamed at him. Roman looked at him and smiled too, and Dean would deny it but he might have been obsessed with Roman’s smile too.

"Yeah well figure it out somewhere else," Seth said "Now let's go"

*****

They did figure it out. That night when they were sure Seth was already asleep and Dean climbed onto Roman's bed.


End file.
